Renesmes's story
by Toonksbell43
Summary: The life of Nessie about 5 years after breaking dawn and her life with Jacob and the choices and problems they face. LEMONS! : Now complete because i dont knwo how to upload mroe chapters so a sequel will be comming i promis, however it might not be soon


Renesmee's Story

"Jake I can't I have to be home by 3." I told him one day while we were sitting on the beach. Jacob and I had been together since I was born. He never aged because he was a werewolf, and as long as there were vampires around then he would never age. He was stuck as a 19 year old, and so was I. I am a half vampire. My parents are Bella and Edward Cullen. For them, love had been difficult because my mom wasn't always a vampire. She was turned into one right after my birth. My birth almost killed my mother, but she pulled though and was then transformed into a vampire. My dad had become a vampire in the year 1918, he was dieing but grandpa Carlisle saved him by turning him into a vampire. It wasn't exactly love at first site for them. It was incredibly hard at first for my dad to realize he loved my mom, but once he realized it he never let her go.

Jake was trying to persuade me to stay down at La Push. But I had to leave; my family was going hunting tonight.

"Just stay one more hour." He said.

"I can't I have to hunt tonight and you have a council meeting." I told him for the 10th time.

"I don't have to go until 7 and I don't necessarily have to go it is only the old stories and legends again, I have heard them a thousand times and Quill and Embry will also be gone." He said.

"But what about hunting I don't know if I can persuade my parents to let me stay home." I told him and then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Fine, but I am still coming over tonight even if he doesn't let you stay home from hunting." He said then kissed me quickly on the lips. We broke away and then looked at each other. I pulled his face back to mine and then kissed him again. It was not as quick this time, when we broke away I was breathing heavy and my head was spinning.

"Ok, I will warn my dad that way he isn't caught off guard. Remember last time." I informed him of the last time he had come over unexpectedly. My dad had nearly torn Jakes head of. Even though my mom was fine with it, my dad could be very protective.

"Hey, I have a right to see my girlfriend if I want to." He told me. It was true he was my boyfriend, but it wasn't as simple as just boyfriend and girlfriend. Jacob had imprinted on me when I was born. Imprinting was a wolf thing, as Jake called it, were someone met the right person. He told me that it is like she is holding you to the Earth and not gravity. That is how he had explained it to me, and I am very glad he did imprint on me. I loved Jake. He had been my best friend when I was very young. However, as I grew up that friendship turned out to be much stronger. I couldn't be without him and he couldn't be without me. We were a packaged deal. Jake had told me how he had once loved my mom, but it turns out he only loved her so much because his heart somehow new that I would come from her.

It had only taken me 5 years to get to the age of 19 and stop growing. My growth speed had at first worried everyone. They were worried I would keep growing at that speed and then die within a few years. However, aunt Alice had found someone that was half vampire like me. He had stopped growing at that fast rate at around the age 19. So it was predicted that I would stop growing at around the same time. That then extinguished their fear that I would die.

I got up from the log that Jake and I were sitting on and then turned to look at him. He was starring off into the distance.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing just thinking about the whole moving thing." He said.

"Don't worry about it, we'll think of something."

There was a problem; everybody was eventually going to notice that we never aged. So we had to move at some point, but we couldn't just take Jake with us. His dad would be left there all alone and people would notice he was gone. It was a difficult situation being a vampire and a werewolf. We would think of something though, we had to.

I took his hand and pulled him up. He fell into my arms and immediately kissed me. I was caught off guard and fell onto the sand. The kiss was more egger than before. My hands rapped around his neck and his arms rapped around my waist and crushed me to his chest. We broke away both breathing heavy.

"I love you Nessie." He told me and smiled.

"I love you too Jake" I said in a soft voice. I leaned on his chest and then smiled. "But I have to go." I looked up at him smiling.

"Fine." He said angrily.

"Why are you being this way I will see you in like 5 hours or less. Its not like I am leaving you for good." Sometimes Jake could be a little over protective. However it was never this bad, it was like he was afraid I was going to leave in the next few days and then I would never see him again.

"Its nothing, I just have a lot on my mind right now." He said in a gloomy tone. I quickly got up from underneath him and pulled him up onto his feet.

"Come on Jake I am not going to let you off the hook with just that as and excuse. Something is wrong and you need to tell me." I sounded determined and that's just what I wanted to sound like.

"Okay I am just still worried about what is going to happen. I don't want to loose you Nessie. I love you too much." He said and stared deep into my eyes.

"I love you too Jake. So much that I am worried too, but my parents wouldn't dare leave without you." I leaned forward and wrapped my arms securely around him. He leaned down and tucked his head into the crick of my neck and placed a small kiss on the skin that was exposed there. My breath hitched when he did that. He had never made a move like that before; it had always just been on the mouth and small caresses, but never this.

He started to trail kisses along the length of my neck and along my collarbone. It felt amazing to have his lips there and I marveled at the moment. His hands gently pushed up and under my top so that he was touching the bare skin of my back. That's when I backed away. His arms pulled away from my back.

He stared into my eyes in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Its not that I don't want you to I just don't want it to be now." I told him and looked down as I did.

"Nessie I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I just…" he was lost for words. I put my hand on his arm and brought it back to my waist. I leaned in and kissed him again.

"I'm sorry." He said when we broke apart.

"No, it's my fault that we aren't doing it. I should say sorry to you." I told him.

"No, you have no reason to apologies. I was being to forward with you." He told me.

"No, I want you to, so badly. However I don't want to do it now, I don't know if I am ready." I told him embarrassed.

He put his hand under my chin and made it so that I was looking into his eyes.

"I never said we had to do it now. I know you are a vampire and that it will be tough for you to be around me in that way but I still want you." He told me.

"Yes but I am not all vampire, I am part human too. Which means I can control myself better. Plus I have grown up with you and I know your scent so well that it doesn't bother me that way. Its just I don't know if I am ready to experience it yet." I told him.

"Nessie, I never said we had to go all the way either, I just want to be closer to you." He told me.

"I want to be closer to you too." I told him with a smile. "So when you come over tonight my parents will be out hunting all afternoon and then they aren't going to be at the house. So we would have it all to our selves."

He laughed and said, "Sounds like a plan."

"I love you." I said with a laugh.

"I love you too Nessie." He said and enveloped me in a giant hug. The heat radiating from his body covered mine and made me feel warm all through my body. I reached up to kiss him and his lips quickly melted against mine. I loved kissing him; his lips were warm but not boiling. I deepened the kiss and again his hands slid up and under my shirt gently rubbing my back. I brought my arms up and pulled them around his neck. We broke apart gasping and he quickly hid his face in the crick of my neck, again kissing it gently. My hands gently slid down onto his chest and I could feel his heart beating. Jacob then brought his hands up and tangled them in my hair. I heard him let out a soft groan.

"I love you so much Renesmee. I couldn't live without you." He said against my skin.

"I love too Jake, and I want you so much, but I have to go." I told him and I could feel him sigh. "We will have all night and tomorrow to ourselves remember." I felt him smile against my skin. When he brought his head up I smiled at him. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"I have to go now I will see you tonight." I said and smiled as I pulled away from him.

"Okay, I love you." He said, and reluctantly pulled his hand away from mine.

"I love you too, with all my heart. I will see you in and hour okay." I told him and then turned to walk up the sand bank to my car.

I hoped in to my black Volvo and waved to Jake one last time before I drove away. I didn't like to drive fast like my parents, I liked to go at a regular pace and enjoy the view. I was about half way to my house when I looked at the clock and realized I was so late.

I stepped on the gas pedal as hard as I could, and the speed excelled to 100 mph. I turned into our drive way and saw that all of the family was outside waiting for me. I gritted my teeth awaiting their disapproval.

I stepped out of my car and walked over to my family.

"Hey, I am sorry I am late." I told them while they stood there. I walked over to my parents.

"Renesmee I told you we were hunting at 5:00 where were you?" my dad asked.

"Jake was trying to make me stay longer but I knew I had to come and so I was a little late. Do I have to go hunting today? I could go tomorrow." I told them.

"Renesmee, it's not good to go hunting by yourself and if we all go today and you go tomorrow then you will be alone." My dad told me.

"Then I will go with Jake." I told them.

"Okay if he is up to it but what are you going to do while you are here?" He asked.

"I'll invite Jake over." I told them.

"No." He said but then my mom put her hand on his arm.

"Edward, let her stay she can go with Jake tomorrow." She said and tried to persuade him.

"Fine, we will be back tomorrow at 12 that night." He said and then walked over to Carlisle.

"Thank you mom." I told her.

"Okay just don't do anything crazy okay?" she said with a smile.

"I wont." I said and then she ran off with the rest of the family.

I ran into the house and pulled out my phone. I dialed Jacob's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" he said

"Jake, my parents just left hunting and they wont be back until tomorrow so the house is ours."

"Wow, okay then I will be there in 5 minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too." I said and then he hung up the phone. I put it back in my pocket. I went over and sat on the couch and started reading one of my mom's old books. Romeo and Juliet, it was one of my favorite. I sat there reading until I heard Jakes' footsteps down the road. In just a few seconds he was tapping on the door, I got up and ran over to the door. I opened it and ran into his arms. He was momentarily shocked but then his hands flew up to meet my waist.

I backed away and then pulled him with me until we were sitting on the large white couch in the living room. He sat next to me somewhat far away at first and then I pulled him over closer to me. I stared up into his eyes as he leaned close to me. He crushed his lips to mine and I melted into him. When he pulled away I sighed happily, I was glad he was here with me.

"Nessie, you're so beautiful." He said and placed his hand on my cheek.

"And you're perfect." I told him with a smile as I placed my hand on top of his. He leaned in a crushed his lips to mine. Our lips were moving in a perfect rhythm, it was almost musical. Then I remembered what I wanted to do. I pulled away slightly and smiled at him.

"I want to show you something." I said to him and then got up and pulled him along with me. I sat him down on the piano chair and I slid in next to him. I gently started to play the song that I had composed all on my own. He was the only thing that had inspired the song and I hoped he liked it.

In that moment it was like I could feel all of his emotions coming out of him. His breathing was slow and even but his heart was racing. It was a kind of emotional thing for me to play this song for him. I had worked on it when my family was gone and in the secret of only my mom. She understood how mush I loved him and how I wanted to compose a song of my own for him, just like my dad did for my mom. However, this song held all my emotions toward him, my love my compassion, my frustration and annoyance at times, and then the softness that I held for him and that he held for me.

As the song dwindled to a close I turned to him and he quickly caught me off guard and pulled me into his arms.

"Renesmee, that was beautiful." He said.

"You inspired it, I am glad you like it." I told him and realized my eyes were watering slightly. He pulled back and took my face in his hands. I starred into his deep brown eyes and that's when my tears spilled over. Worry registered on his face.

"Nessie why are you crying?" He asked urgently.

"You really like it?" I asked through my tears.

"Nessie of course I do, its beautiful and the fact that I inspired it just makes it better." He told me, and a smile lit up his lips.

"This song has all of the emotions I hold for you. It took a lot to show it to you, even though I planed on showing you in the first place." I told him looking down at my hands. He tipped my chin up with his finger so he was looking me straight in the eye.

"Thank you." He said quietly. I got lost in his eyes and then leaned in to kiss him. I tried to put as much emotion in this kiss as possible, all of my love and compassion. Then the kiss deepened and I felt his hands come up to my back and then I entwined my arms around his neck. Without breaking the kiss he gently picked me up and lifted me off the seat. My legs immediately straddled his waist and he walked us backwards to the couch.

I fell on top of him straddling his waist. His mouth attacked my mouth even more feverishly. We laid there kissing for hours not worrying if someone would come home, and we didn't have to; everyone was gone away from here hunting.

"I love you Jake." I said and laid my head on his chest.

"I love you too Nessie." He said and then rested his head on the edge of the couch. We had on some music station I didn't recognize and it was currently playing an upbeat song but I could tell that it was almost done even though I didn't know what song it was. Then the song changed and it was slower and smoother, it was a piano song that I recognized it as one of the songs my dad had.

Suddenly I had an idea, I quickly got up from on top of Jake and then stood before him with a smirk on my face. He looked up at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Dance with me." I said and then held out my hand for his.

"I can't dance." He said smiling and shaking his head.

"I'll teach you come on before the song is over." I pleaded and then he took my hand and I smiled widely before bringing him close to me. I placed his hand on my waist and then my hand on his shoulder, I held one of his hands with mine as we moved back and forth slowly.

"Okay now spin me." I said and he brought his arm up and made me twirl around and then caught me in his arms. I smiled at him and we started moving back and forth again.

"Good." I said and he smiled back sheepishly. We continued dancing until the song was over, then we went back to lying in each other's arms on the couch.

"I didn't know you could dance Nessie." He said and smiled down at me.

"My dad taught me when I was well I don't really know how to measure how old I was but when I was the size of a 10 year old." I said and looked up at him.

"Well you are better than I thought you were, I didn't even know you could dance." He said gleaming at me.

I blushed and turned my head into his shoulder. I lifted my head slightly that way I could kiss his neck softly. I pushed off from his chest and then attacked his mouth with mine. I straddled his waist and his arms came up and under my top. He stroked my back and kept pulling my top further up until it was almost off and I just gave up and took it off altogether. He took a sharp intake of breath and his hands came up to my sides and moved them up and down eliciting shocks off electricity and warm energy through me.

I then brought my hands to the edge of his shirt and brought it up and over his head. My dad had forced him to wear a shirt from the time that he told him that he had imprinted on me. He said it was inappropriate to be walking around with me without his shirt on when he held such and attraction to me and I to him. However, I had seen him alone with me without a shirt and whenever I could I would pursued him to take it off. I knew that was inappropriate in a way but he looked wonderful without a shirt on.

When we broke away I snuggled closer to him and smiled. I only had my tank top on and he was now without his shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked and started to pull a blanket up and over us but I shook my head.

"No, you're very warm, you're like your own sun." I said and snuggled even closer into him and he put his arm around me. I heard him laugh quietly.

"Your mom told me that once." He said and smiled distantly and for some reason I frowned at that. I felt some jealousy towards my mom for loving him before me; which was extremely weird but I couldn't help it.

"What's wrong?" He asked staring down at my displeased face.

"Nothing it's just weird talking about how you loved my mom and she loved you." I said trying to hid my discomfort in the conversation.

"I think the only reason I loved her was because I somehow knew that you would eventually come from her." He said.

"It's still weird."

"Then we won't talk about it." He said and leaned his head on my shoulder and kissed it lightly.

"Fine, but just know you are mine and nobody else's." I said and cuddled into him. I heard him laugh

We eventually fell asleep in a spooning position with his arm slung over me, and my legs over his. His lips kissed from the back of my neck all the way down to the beginning of my top. As I drifted to sleep I thought about how happy Jake was tonight. Then I remembered how my mom told me he seems to be happy like he was before he turned into a wolf only around me. I smiled at that thought, hoping he would always be happy around me.

Then I thought back to our first kiss and how I didn't know that he had imprinted on me, back then I thought he had just been a good friend of my parents and he took a liking to me and so we became friends. However, then one day he told me about it.

It was a nice day out and Jake had asked me to go on a walk with him. We walked until we found a small pond and it had ferns all around it and had a large tree that had branches stretching out over the water. We were sitting on the tree limb that extended over the water.

"Jake this place is beautiful." I told him and smiled over at him.

"Yeah I found it when I was running once and I thought it was the perfect place." He said and then looked down at the water.

"The perfect place for what?" I asked him.

"To tell you about something I have been meaning to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"I have imprinted on you." He said simply but I was so confused I had no idea what that meant.

"What is that?" I asked and I saw him take a long deep breath.

"It's a wolf thing were nothing else matters except her, it's like she is the one holding you to the earth. Like instead of gravity holding you here it's her. It's when you see that one person and everything else goes away and she is the only thing in your world." He said not meeting my eyes just looking down at the water.

That was a lot to take in, but it all fit together. Why he always seamed so happy when he was around me, why his eyes lit up when he saw me. And then my feelings towards him, how I got a tingling feeling in my stomach every time he was near me. How it felt like electricity was running through me when he was touching me. I then realized I loved him just as much as him with me.

"I don't know what to say besides I feel the same way." I said not meeting his gaze just looking down at the water, but I could see him lift his head up and look at me when I said that. "I mean that would explain why you seem so happy around me and I feel extremely happy around you." I then brought my head up and looked into his eyes.

"The truth is I love you Jake." I said and he smiled widely.

"I love you too Nessie." He said and then I brought my hand up and caressed his cheek and he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It felt like a firework went off inside of me. I leaned in more and his arms rapped around my waist. Then we were falling, water splashing up over us and I clung to him. When we came up for air we both started laughing.

"That was awesome!" He yelled and then brought his arms around me. I laughed at him and then brought my lips back to his eagerly, missing his taste already.

We swam together and talked and kissed, loving the new closeness we had.

That day had been the best day of my life. I had just reached the size of a 19 year old.

I awoke in the morning with Jake cuddled close next to me with his large muscular arm slung over me crushing me close to him. I carefully turned in his arms so that I was facing him. I smiled up at him even though his eyes were closed. He looked so cute and peaceful when he was sleeping. I loved waking up in his arms in the morning; I just wish it could be this way all the time. I moved my hand up and caressed his cheek and trailed my fingers down his chin and over his full lips, they parted under my touch and I could feel his soft warm breath against my finger. I smiled up at him as his eyes opened and he smiled at me.

"Good morning sleepy head." I said and smiled at him then moved my hand to ruffle his hair.

"Hey I didn't sleep in that long." He said and stretched his legs out and I laughed at how his feet went way over the edge of the couch. I then brought my head up and kissed him eagerly.

"I love waking up in your arms." I whispered into his chest.

"So do I, I whish it could always be this way." He said and leaned his head on my neck and kissed it lightly.

"Maybe you can spend the night more or something, I hate it when you are away from me; and I love it when I wake up in your arms and watching you sleep." I said and touched his cheek sending a telepathic message to him showing him what he looked like through my eyes before he woke up and then our first kiss that I dreamed about.

"You were dreaming about our first kiss?" He asked seeing my vision that I planted in his head.

"Yes and how happy you seemed to be yesterday." I said and smiled up at him.

"I was happy yesterday, I usually don't get to stay this long with you more or less spend the night with you." He said.

"I wish this day never had to end." I said.

"Me too Nessie." He said and buried his head in my hair.

"Do you want something for breakfast?" I asked and he just nodded his head. I reluctantly got up and out of his arms only for him to come up behind me and encircle his arms around my waist. He kissed the back of my neck and then all the way up to the hollow at my ear. I leaned into him and his arms pressed me even closer to him. I couldn't stand it; I turned around in his arms and attacked his mouth with mine.

"Jake." I sighed and then he moved his mouth to my ear.

"I love you Nessie." He whispered.

"I love you too Jake, but we should eat something." I said and then he untangled his arms from around my waist and we headed up stairs to the kitchen.

We just got some juice seeing as human food wasn't the most pleasant thing for me and Jake wasn't that hungry.

"We need to figure out what to do about the moving thing." Jake said when we sat down at the counter.

"I don't know how we could, all I know is that my parents aren't going to leave you behind Jake."

"Well that still doesn't help the fact that if I leave I am going to be abandoning my pack and my dad."

"Won't they understand what it is like when you imprint on someone and you cant leave them?"

"Yeah but I would still be expected to go to the meetings and everything and that doesn't solve my dad. Plus I am actually going against the treaty every time I see you, I am not supposed to be on Cullen land." He said.

"Well we need to think of a way that they can't split us up."

"I don't know, but I will look at our old laws and stuff to see if there is a way that I could go with you." He said and took my hand in his.

"Well you need to do that fast because none of my family can even go outside except for me and even then I have to be careful. They are all waiting on us to decide what to do." I said starring into his eyes.

"Nessie I am doing all I can I just need to check things its not going to happen in a day."

"I'm sorry, it's just what if we don't find a way to stay together and we never see each other again?" I said and looked down at our hands, then Jake took his hand away and before I could feel shocked he brought both arms around me and crushed me to his bare chest.

"We are going to find a way Nessie, I promise to you we will, I will not let you leave and I wont leave you." He whispered in my ear. I brought my arms up and circled them around his neck crushing him to me. I wasn't willing to even let go of him, ever. I sent that message into his mind and he held me tighter.

"I'll never let you go Nessie, never." He said and I smiled into his neck and kissed it lightly.

He easily lifted me up and I brought my legs around his waist and I attacked his mouth with mine. His shirt was still off and his heated chest was pushed flush against mine, his heat spreading all over my body. He backed up not knowing were he was going and he landed on his back on the couch. My hands moved down his chest to his waist and his moved to mine. I struggled to undo his fly when he was trying to push my pants down. I finally got it unbuttoned and I started to pull them down as he was pulling mine down. He released my mouth for just a moment so I could pull his down and he mine. Then I attacked his mouth again and his hands rapped around my small waist and mine slid down his chest. His hands moved to my thighs and moved them soothingly up and down. Mine moved down to the V of his torso and traced it lightly. We were now both half naked kissing feverishly on the couch, I never really thought this would happen.

I kissed down his neck as he pushed my tank top further up until I had to pull it off myself and then I attacked his mouth in my own. I moved my hands up and down his chest and over his shoulders, he let out a small moan and shivers went up my spine.

Then I felt something push up against my leg. Then before I knew it he was up with an embarrassed and terrified look on his face, but before I could say or look at him he was running down the hall and into the bathroom. I then realized what had pushed against my leg. I stared after him not knowing what to do or say, feeling terrible. Terrible that he ran away, and terrible that I didn't know what or how to comfort him.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom door not knowing what to do, nervous and embarrassed out of my mind.

"Jake?" I whispered in a small voice, listening to behind the door, but I couldn't here anything but his heavy breathing.

"Just…I can't come out right now." He said his voice gruff and shaky.

"Jake can I at least come in?" I asked even though it made me even more embarrassed than before.

"Ugh…I don't think that would be a good idea." He said.

"Please." He was silent and I told myself that I wasn't going to be scared or embarrassed. I checked the door and as I thought he didn't lock it, I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I walked in on him sitting down on the floor his head leaned back on the wall, his eyes shut closed tight. I then noticed that his boxers were no longer on and his erection was strained against his hand. I felt a shock go through me knowing that I had done that to him, made him feel that way. His eyes then opened and he immediately stood up but then realized that just made it worse and so he grabbed a large fuzzy towel off the rack and rapped it around himself but it still didn't hide the fact that he was extremely aroused.

"Ugh… Nessie I'm sorry." He said looking down embarrassed. I walked over to him and grabbed his face in my hands and made him look at me.

"Jake I'm not sorry. I was fine I was just shocked at first at what happened and then you were gone. I never wanted you to leave; I wanted to see what happened next. You did nothing wrong!" I said and smiled at him. His face was full of shock and I just laughed at him and kissed him lightly. I then moved my hands down and took his in mine; I felt the towel drop from his body and pool at his feet.

"Your not angry at me?"

"Of course not! How could I be, its not like you did anything wrong; if anything I am flattered by the fact you feel that way towards me." I said and brought on of my hands up brushed it through his scruffy black hair, "I know you are embarrassed, but I love you know matter what you do. Unless you do something that really makes me mad, but right now I am not mad." I said.

He smiled widely and then swiftly attacked my mouth bringing his arms up and encircling them around me and crushing me to him.

I again felt his erection push against me and I stood up on my toes so that I could rap my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and I straddled his waist and he carried me into the living room and we fell on the couch with me on top of him.

His hands landed on my waist and quickly pulled down my underwear and I slipped out of them before attacking his mouth again. I could feel him pushing even more against me now, his tip right at my entrance waiting for me to let him in. I internally took a deep breath and then pushed down on him. I felt like I was going to explode with happiness; I let out a moan and I heard him let one out too.

He swiftly turned us over so that I was below him and he was on top of me. He looked at me and then started to slowly move inside of me. His hands came to the clasp of my bra and undid it and pulled it off of me. His hands moved to my hard breasts and I moaned even louder. His mouth moved down my neck and landed on my already hard nipple.

He started pushing even further and I didn't know if I could take it anymore, something was building inside of me and I wanted it to be fulfilled.

"Ugh Jake." I moaned and I brought my hands up and kneaded his chest, making him moan again.

He then pushed even harder and faster, my hips bucked up to meat his. He brought his mouth back up to mine and then one hand slid down my stomach and onto the bundle of nerves above where we were connected and rubbed it lightly.

"Jake." I moaned.

And then it happened, I exploded inside, happiness was all I could think. Ecstasy flowed over me.

"UGH Jake." I said my breath coming in deep heavy breaths, my body shacking with ecstasy. Then I felt him let go inside me, his body shacking his breath shallow, but a small smile was on his lips.

"Ugh Nessie." He said and then he hid his head in my shoulder. I rapped my arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder.

We lay there for hours with him still inside of me. My eyes were closed and so were his, nearly falling asleep even though it is only 10 in the morning. I then opened my eyes in shock.

"We just did that didn't we?" I asked full of wonderment.

"Yes we did just do that and it was wonderful." He said his voice slightly muffled by my shoulder but I could still here the wonderment in his voice.

"It was wonderful, wasn't it?" I said and he smiled against my skin. "I didn't think this would happen."

"Of course it would have happened eventually Nessie, weather it was later or now, it would have happened." He said assured of himself.

"Wait! I just thought of something." I said suddenly so frightened I could faint.

"What is it?" He said and brought his face up to look at mine in worry.

"I am part human right? So what happens when a humans do this?" I asked him still looking frightened.

"They are happy and…. OH NO! That cant happen." He said and moved his hands and lifted himself up so he was starring down at me.

"That's what I am worried about! I mean I don't know if it could happen but it's possible if I am half human. We need to speak to Carlisle as soon as he gets home." I said and I felt tears welling in my eyes knowing one other thing that would happen if it were true.

"Yes we need to talk to Carlisle he will know for sure if it is possible or not." He said, his gaze distant.

"What if it is true? Would you leave me?" I said worry covering my face and tears in danger of tumbling over. His face softened and he brought one of his hands up and brushed my hair and down to my cheek.

"I would never leave you Nessie no matter what happens, no matter what mistakes we make or what obstacles are thrown at us, I will always stay with you." He said and the tears spilled over.

"I don't want this to happen I don't want to be a parent and I don't want to live in fear that I might have to be." I said and buried my face in his shoulder and he pulled me tight to him.

"Shh, you don't even know if it has happened or if it will, so just calm down." He soothed me and smoothed my hair. I cuddled into him not wanting to ever leave his arms, knowing that if I stay there I will never be in danger I will always be safe from harm.

"I love you Jake, I always will no matter what happens." I whispered and his arms tightened around me. His lips were at my ear, nipping all the way down my jaw line.

"I will never leave you Nessie, I love you; my heart is always, and only will be, yours." He whispered into my ear and more tears spilled down my cheeks again. He moved his hand up and brushed the tears off of my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm so happy your in my life Jake, I wouldn't be able to live without you, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm scared." I said and tucked my head in his neck, the tears still spilling over. He smoothed my hair back and then rubbed my back.

"Shh, nothing is going to happen you will be fine, we will talk to Carlisle and get everything fixed, okay?" he said I brought my head up to look him in the eyes, I could see his love there shinning brightly.

"I'm sorry, I am ruining the moment with my crazy ideas." I said and he shook his head.

"No, you were just worried and to tell you the truth so was I. I hadn't thought about that part of it but I was worried what you were thinking and how you felt about it. And then you told me that and I got even more frightened but it is going to be okay we are going to be fine." He said and caressed my cheek.

"Okay, but I am still sorry for making you even more worried."

"I would have rather known about it then not known." He said and smiled at me.

"I know." I said and leaned my head on his shoulder and his arms came around me.

"I love you Nessie." He said in my ear.

"I love you too Jake." I said and I drifted off into a sleep, were all my worries would go away; to a place with just Jake and me, together and alone with now problems or worries in the world.

"Nessie, Nessie wake up." I heard Jake calling, gently shaking my arm.

"Ugh." I moaned and my eyes closed again.

"Come on Nessie, you have to wake up." He whispered in my ear and my arms went up and pulled him closer to me. He laughed and pressed his lips to my collarbone.

"You have to get up." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because it is 5:00 and I am sure you are hungry so come on." He said and then lifted off of me and pulled me with him.

I fell into him and I noticed he had boxers on and I had his shirt and a pair of underwear on.

"When did I get dressed?" I asked him and he looked down shyly.

"I… um… did it when you were asleep and I thought you would wake up but you didn't." He said and I smiled at him. I brought my mouth to his and his arms came around me. When we broke away he smiled down at me.

"Your cute when you sleep, you always have been." He said and I could see the years of love in his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him again, this time it was more sweet than eager.

We broke away and he led me into the kitchen. I only had a peace of toast and so did he; I would have to go hunting with him later.

We sat down at the couch and I cuddled into him.

"Uhhmm you're so warm." I said and tucked my head between his arm and chest.

"Advantages of being a werewolf." He said with a smug smile on his face.

I then suddenly thought about what it would have been like not to have him near me, and imprinted on me.

"Jake?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah."

"What would have happened if I was born but you didn't imprint on me?" I asked and looked up at him.

"I don't know Nessie, I don't know what my life would be like without you. Well when your mom had you she was dieing and I knew I had to let her go, then I saw you and it was like all the strings had gone and been replaced with metal ones, more permanent. I wasn't feeling very unhopeful before that, thinking I would never find someone and never imprint on someone. If I hadn't imprinted on you Nessie I would have been lost and confused. I had already let go of your mother but if I didn't find you I wouldn't have been whole I would have always been missing something." He said his gaze lost in some world I didn't know. I then did something I maybe should have not done, but I did it anyways because my curiosity took over me. I raised my hand and pushed it against his cheek, suddenly flooded with the memories of what Jake had seen and felt.

I saw him walking on the beach and wondering through Port Angelus looking for the right girl, the one he would imprint on. However, he was disappointed when he came up short, feeling empty with nothing left in his life. I then saw the girl that had confronted him and he wondered if he would ever find a nice girl like her that he would be with, wishing it would be as easy as just looking at someone, but it wasn't.

Then I saw him standing over my dieing mother along with my dad. Gazing down at her with dead love. I saw as he walked down the stairs thinking she was dead and never coming back, not really feeling anything anymore. All of the strings had been cut and he was no longer really there. Then he turned to look at me, the baby me, and I smiled at him. He stared at me and he felt as if suddenly one of the stirrings was back but this time much stronger, he only needed that one metal string there nothing else. It was like a metal pole was holding him to the Earth, well more like I was holding him to the Earth. There was only he and I; no one else mattered in that moment.

I then snapped back to the present and I brought my hand away from his cheek and onto his chest. I looked up at him, never really knowing that much about what had happened, only that he had loved my mother but had somehow known that I would come from her.

"I never thought I would imprint on someone, I thought I would eventually grow old and die alone. I was feeling hopeless, Quil and Embrey had already imprinted on someone along with Sam. I was feeling lost and empty, even though I loved your mother I knew that I would never be with her, and then she was on the verge of dieing and I felt even worse. I had accepted that she was going to die and I knew it was too late anyways. Then I came down and you were there and nothing else mattered anymore, just you sitting there in the blondes' arms starring right back at me. I knew in that moment that you were the one that I wanted to be with for the rest of my life." He said and caressed my cheek and stared down into my eyes.

"From what I remember when I saw you, it felt different. I knew that you weren't family and that it wasn't a family feeling, it was more. Even though I didn't know you I felt some sort of connection to you. The truth is I had always felt something towards you that was deeper than friendship; it just grew stronger as time went on." I said and his arms tightened around me.

I brought my lips back to his and leaned into him. We eventually got dressed and then went hunting by ourselves. We came back and it was about 8:00. We lay on the couch and watched some TV show until my parents and the rest of the family came home. We fell asleep before they came back, both of us entwined on the couch.

I woke up in the morning with Jacobs arm around me yet again. I looked up and I saw that his eyes were open and that the room was empty. Then I realized we weren't in the living room at the house, we were in my room in the cottage.

"What are we doing in the cottage?" I asked him.

"I brought you here last night, your mom and dad came home and said it would be better to sleep here so I carried you." He said and smiled down at me.

"My mom and dad said that?" I asked not believing my dad would say something like that.

"Well your mom did but your dad wasn't so sure about it, but whatever I followed what your mom said." He said with a small laugh.

"Well I am glad you did stay with me, I love waking up in your arms." I said again.

"I know." I he said and kissed my cheek.

"So were are my parents?"

"They stayed at the house." He said kissing the back of my neck.

"So they trusted us here alone?"

"Yeah surprisingly."

"Wow, I wish I hadn't slept through this." I said and smiled.

"Yeah it was pretty funny, but it's somewhat better you were asleep." He said.

"Why? Did you and my dad get in a fight again?"

"A small one." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Jake, it's not good to fight with him." I told him.

"I know but we just don't see eye to eyes, we never have."

"Still." I said and he laughed at me and brought his lips to mine. Our kiss deepened and my hands moved to his shirt and pushed it up. I got it up and over his head. My hands came down to his sculpted chest. I pushed up and straddled his waist. His hands pushed my top up and over my head. His arms came around me and crushed me close to him.

"We can't do this now, my parents could come home at any second." I whispered in his ear. He laughed and pulled me close again. When we broke away he kissed up my neck and along my jaw.

"We need to talk to Carlisle today." I said and he looked up at me with worry in his eyes.

"It'll be okay Nessie."

"I know." I said and brought my arms up and around my neck and hugged him close to me.

We decided we would get up and change then go back to the house and then ask Carlisle.

We got home and everyone was sitting around in the living room except for Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle. We had to hid what we were doing and what we were asking because my mom and aunt could here and see everything if we thought or decided to.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked.

"In his office why?" Alice said.

"We just want to ask him a question… about this bight that Jake got." I told her.

"Okay." She said and then skipped over to were Jasper was and sat in his lap. We walked off towards Carlisle's' office and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called from behind the door.

We walked in and Carlisle's' face went from happy to worried when he saw our faces.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Ugh… we want to ask you a question about ugh… intimacy." I said awkwardly.

"Okay, what would you like to know?" He asked and motioned for us to sit down.

"Am I able to become pregnant?" I asked not really meeting his gaze.

"I am sorry Nessie but you aren't," he said and a rush of relief went through me. "Your body is frozen like the rest of ours."

"Okay, thank you Carlisle." I said and then stood up to hug him.

"Wait, we need to make sure that nobody knows about this but us." Jake said as he stood.

"I understand." Carlisle said.

"My parents can't know anything about what is going on, especially my dad he would flip. I will tell them eventually but not now." I told him.

"I will hid my thoughts, it's okay I understand what you are going through." He said and we then thanked him and left the room. When we got out of the room we started to think about the fake bight on Jakes hand.

"Jake and I are going hunting." I said when we got in the living room. We said goodbye to my parents and then we were off.

We hunted and then stopped and rested close to the cottage knowing my parents weren't there but at the main house. I straddled his waist and our mouths were moving together. I sat up on my knees and pushed all me emotions onto him. We broke away breathing heavy. I smiled up at him and he pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I am sorry Nessie, but I have to go, I have to get back to my dad." He whispered into my ear. I felt extremely sad, more so than I have before. I felt like I was never going to see him again.

I pulled my arms up and around his head and clung to him, not letting him get out of my reach.

His arms came around me and he understood, that I didn't want to leave him and he didn't want to leave me. "Don't leave." I whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry Nessie, I have to check on my dad." He said and hugged me closer.

"I know; I love you." I said and kissed his neck.

"I love you too Nessie, so much." He said.

I found it harder to let him go now, ever since the other day we had been somewhat closer, and now my passion for him had gotten so much stronger it tore me to see him leave.

We got up from where we were sitting and I jumped up into his arms and he hugged me close. I kissed his mouth, his nose, his cheek, his forehead, his eyelids, his neck, his hair; I never let him go and he never let me go.

I knew he felt the same new connection; he was just as reluctant to let me leave as I was to him.

"I am also going to get the old tradition books out and look for a way for us to stay together." He said in my ear. I turned my head and brought my mouth to his. We broke away panting and his lips were then at my neck.

"I love you, do you have to go?" I pleaded with him,

"I am so sorry Nessie but yes I have to go, I love you and I always will. I will be back tomorrow."

"So you wont be sleeping over tonight? I am going to miss waking up in your arms." I said almost in tears.

"No and I'm sorry, believe me I want to stay here but I need to go help my dad and research some stuff. I will miss having your small body rapped around mine." He said and leaned his head on my shoulder. I brushed my hand through his hair. He lifted his head and kissed me deeply. When we broke away he smiled at me.

"I have to go, I will see you tomorrow Nessie." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I am going to miss you so much." I said and he kissed my nose. "I love you Jake." I said and he kissed my mouth again.

"Okay I have to go now I will see you tomorrow. I love you and I will miss you." He said and started to pull away, I could already feel the loss burning inside of me.

"Okay, I will miss you so much, I love you." I said and then let go of his hands and he started to walk off. He turned his head and waved and smiled sadly at me before running off.

As soon as he was gone into the forest I felt lost and alone. I started to cry, not because I felt lost but because I already missed Jake so much. I missed the warmth that surrounded me when he was near, I missed his laughter, and I missed him himself. He was my life and my light. I know it sounds very protective and stalkerish to say that, but it's starting to get even harder to be away from him.

I sat down and brought my head to my knees and cried my eyes out. I hated the distance between us, I knew he was going to be back tomorrow but that was just too far from now. It was killing me on the inside.

I walked into the cottage and down the hall to my large bedroom. I walked over to the glass door that went out to the woods and had a perfect few of the forest behind us. I stared at it longingly, wishing he would come running out of it and come take me in his arms. I walked over to my bead and curled up with the pillow that he had laid his head on. His scent was still on it, and it was almost like he was still here lying next to me. Almost, not quiet but almost.

I laid there for hours thinking about him and how I wanted him back in my arms. I would only have to wait a few more hours before he would come back to me. I eventually fell asleep and dreamt about him and I, alone by ourselves enjoying the new closeness we had.

When I woke up rain was pouring through the glass door. I looked at my clock and I found that it was 10 in the morning. I rolled over and got up from my bed. I went over and stood in the doorway and looked out at the rain, letting it pour over my body. I then closed it not wanting all the water to spill all over my room.

I then walked out into the hall and down to my parents' room, it was empty. I was alone in the house, that didn't help the fact that I missed Jake. I went out into the living room and sat down by the fire. I picked up a book and started reading.

In the book I found it related to the problem that Jake and I were having. The boy and girl were in love but didn't know how they could be together. The girl and her family were leaving the country and her parents refused to let her love come with. Before I could finish reading the fire started to dim and I got up to add more wood. However, all the wood was gone from the inside storage so I had to go out in the rain to get more.

I walked out and put my hood up over my head, I walked over to where the wood was. I bent down and picked some up but before I could bring it into the house I heard a loud crunching noise coming from the forest. I looked cautiously at the woods, ready to defend myself if I had to. I heard a small howl and I then knew what it was. It was Jake. I saw him appear in his human form smiling towards me.

I dropped the wood and ran towards him smiling with tears streaming down my face. I ran into his arms and jumped up and my legs straddled his waist. I kissed all the way up his neck and along his jaw, and then I pressed my lips to his and he pushed his to mine. My hood fell off and his hand tangled in my hair, the other holding my back.

He gently set me down, never releasing my lips or his grip on me. We eventually broke away gasping for air.

"Nessie, you're crying." He said and his hand came up and brushed the tears off my face.

"I know." I said and rubbed my eyes but when I looked up at him standing there, holding me more tears came down.

"Nessie it's okay, I'm here now." He said and pulled me close and I laid my head on his chest.

"I know I just … missed you, a lot. You don't know how hard it was to let you walk away from me." I said and his lips pressed softly against my hair.

"Believe me, as soon as I walked away I wanted to come back to you. And I know it was only for a day and a half but it felt like centuries being away from you." He said and pulled me impossibly closer.

The rain we pouring down on us then and we were soaking wet. I took his hand and led him with me into the cottage. When we were inside the cottage I had him sit by the fire, then I remembered that we were out of firewood and went out and got more. When I came back inside Jake had set down a pile of blankets on the floor by the fire. I put the wood in and turned it around until the sparks started to grow. Then I went and cuddled next to Jake.

I realized that we were still soaking wet. My hands moved to the edge of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. I threw it across the room and then brought my lips to his. His arms came around me and he pushed me lightly to the ground. He hovered over me but then he pushed himself off of me and sat up. I looked at him questionably.

"Your parents?" He asked simply and I shook my head.

"They are at the main house and probably wont come over until late tomorrow." I said but he stared cautiously at the door. "It's okay they wont come over they have stuff they are arranging with Carlisle about there anniversary." I said and smiled at him when I saw the clarity in his eyes. I brought him down to me and crushed my lips to his. He again hovered over me and his arms came around me. His hands moved up and under my shirt mine went to his waist. He pushed my shirt up and then brought it up and over my head. I stopped him and then flipped us around so that I was on top of him.

I smiled down at his shocked face and then brushed my hand up over his cheek and tangled it into his hair.

"Want to do something fun?" I asked and he smiled at me.

"And what is that?"

"Come on." I said and then pushed off of him and took his hand with mine.

"Grab all the blankets and in every room except my parents then bring them all into the living room and go back and get all the pillows." I said and then ran off into my room and got all the blankets from my bed. I then ran back into the living room and saw that he had taken all the pillows off the couch and the blankets out of the trunk next to the couch.

I took the 3 sheets that I had and then moved 4 chairs over from the dinning room. I spread the sheets over the chairs and tied them so they would stay up. Then I took a long, but light, blanket and draped it over the sheet. Then I took all the blankets and pillows and arranged a cozy circle underneath the sheet. Then I took one of the leftover blankets and draped it in the back of opening and then the other two at the other openings. In the end we had a cozy cave that was completely covered in blankets except for the one opening that was facing the fire so that some of the light would come in.

I walked around and closed all the drapes over the windows so that it actually looked like a cave. I then turned to him and saw him standing there looking at me in amusement.

"What is this?" he asked and smiled at me.

"It's a fort, I always wanted to make one but I never got the chance." I said and took his hand and led him with me into the fort. I lay down and he came in next to me. It was large enough so that we could sit up but also small enough so that we had to be nearly pressed together. He smiled at me.

"This is nice Nessy." He said and I smiled up at him.

"It's our own personal place, were no one can tell us what to do or what to say or how to say it." I said and I laid down next to him.

He pulled me into his arms and I through my leg over his waist.

"It's nice to think that we have our own place, were your parents can't tell us what to do or when to do something. I mean I like just being with you without all the restrictions." He said and kissed my shoulder.

"I know, but hey put yourself in their place. What if your daughter was going around kissing and cuddling and more with a shirtless werewolf?" I asked and smiled as him.

"Then I would tell her as long as your safe then do what you please."

"Sure you would"

"Believe me I would. I wouldn't keep our daughter from the person she loved." He said and I smiled.

Then I realized that he had said 'our' instead of 'my'.

"Jake, you know it's not possible for us to have a daughter, right?"

"I know that."

"Then why did you say our?"

"Because, I wouldn't want to just think of my daughter as just mine when it wouldn't be just mine she would be another persons too. And I wouldn't want any other person but you." He said and kissed up my neck.

That was the first time he had ever said anything about our future together. I mean I knew that we would be together but I never thought about raising a family with him. And now that I know I cant I don't necessarily feel any lose just question as to what he is thinking about.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him and he looked at me questionably.

"I was thinking about… the future."

"Like what?"

"Like… how I don't know what to do sometimes. How I don't know what is going to happen." He said and got a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean how you don't know what is going to happen?"

"Like what is going to happen between us. Where are we going to go after the move and what is going to happen to us." He said and moved his hand up and caressed my cheek.

"Jake, everything will be fine. I know it." I said brought my hand up to caress his cheek.

"But you don't know that for sure. I don't know if I am ever going to see you again after you guys are forced to move. I'm scared Nessie. Without you in my life everything else means nothing to me." He said and he truly looked like he was about to break down.

"Shh, it's going to be fine. You were looking at the old laws there had to be something there. And even if we do move and you're not with me every day, we will still see each other."

"But it wouldn't be the same. Just leaving you today was torturous enough. I don't know what it would be like leaving you for days, possibly weeks." He said and I shuddered at the thought that he would be gone for that long.

"We will figure something out." I said and then grabbed his face between my hands firmly. "I am not letting you slip out of my grasp Jacob Black, I love you too much to see you leave for too long or to see you hurt by me leaving."

He looked at me and then pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the desperation in it. In truth I did think that we would find a way eventually we just had to work something out. However, until then we were stuck wondering what the hell was going to happen.

We broke away and he leaned his head on my shoulder. I brought my hand up and brushed through his scraggly hair.

I then suddenly heard a loud boom from above us. It was thunder. I felt Jake tense up against me and his head shoved further into my neck.

"What's wrong?"

"Thunder, I have never been a huge fan of it. I used to be terrified when I was a kid and I am still not so completely over it. Plus dogs have never really liked the rain and the thunder especially." He said and smiled faintly against my skin. I kissed his forehead.

"It's okay I am here to comfort you." I said and pulled him impossibly closer. He snuggled into my embrace and my legs came over his waist. He started to slowly drift off and I leaned my head against his chest, I could hear his heart pounding loudly.

"You're my angel." He whispered, and I didn't know if he was awake or asleep. I pushed myself up and tucked my head in his neck.

"And you're my wolf." I said and I faintly saw a smile appear on his lips. We both fell asleep like that, rapped in each other's arms.

Jacob~

I fell asleep in her welcoming arms and you would think I would sleep soundly, not. I tossed and turned and couldn't really fall asleep, I was in that twilight stage were you were awake but not really awake. I kept having flashes of Nessie being taken by the same hooded figure. The figure was a girl; she had blood red eyes and a black hooded cape.

Nessie stood before her brave and strong, but not strong enough. The girl lashed out and I saw Nessie fall to the ground with bight marks dripping blood. I ran over to her body and sobbed at the grief of loosing her, the one person I was to love for the rest of my life.

"NO! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE!" the dream me yelled out while holding her limp body. She was still breathing slightly but only slightly.

"You're my wolf." She whispered and then went completely limp in my arms, no longer breathing. I broke down on top of her, sobbing my heart out for my dead girlfriend. The one I loved more than my own life, the one that was always there for me no matter what. The one that owned my heart, nobody else would ever take that place again. It could only be her in my life and only her.

I passed out there on her body and that's when I woke up. I sat bolt upright breathing heavily tears streaming down my face. Nessie squirmed next to me. I turned around and saw that she was restlessly sleeping without my arms around her.

"Jake?" she whispered and then moved her head up and gently opened her eyes. "Jake what's wrong?" she asked and sat up next to me.

I sat there not able to use my voice. She put her hand on my bare shoulder and rubbed it.

"Jake, tell me." She whispered and more tears came down. She moved and took me in her arms my head hid in her neck. The tears kept coming down and I clung on to her with all my might. I wasn't going to let her go again.

"Jake, please tell me you're scaring me." She said and I kissed her neck.

"I had a dream… and you were… attacked by… Jane. You… died Nessie… an-and I watched it happen. I am so afraid that I'll loose you." I stuttered into her neck. Her hand brushed through my hair soothingly. She then moved back and took my face in her soft hands.

"Jacob, look at me. You are not going to loose me." She said sternly looking into my eyes. I leaned into her and kissed her fully on the lips. What would I b without her? I would be a mess that's what I would be.

"I love you Jake." She said when we broke away and I nodded and kissed her jaw.

"I love you too." I whispered and then kissed along her jaw again. I moved my lips down her neck to her collarbone. I heard her moan and I smiled slightly against her skin.

"You're my life Nessie. Without you I don't know what I would be." I said and her hands went to tangle them in my hair. I moved my head up to look her in the eyes.

"Jake you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't know my life without you. You've been my friend and my love for so long if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do." She said and with that we lay back down in each others arms and we drifted to sleep.

Nessie~

I woke in the morning to a foggy light shinning through the light sheet. Jakes arm was slung around my waist and his head was rested on my chest. I brushed my hand through his hair. He groaned then gently opened his eyes slightly.

"Good morning." I said and he smiled lightly.

"Morning" he said groggily.

"Are you okay now?" I asked softly, moving my hands through his hair.

"I'm better now that I know you're here and alive and not dead." He said and I smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said and he smiled.

"I know." He said and then kissed the skin on my chest. He then pushed off of the ground and leveled himself over me staring down into my eyes.

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked.

"Well my parents are going to be leaving for their anniversary so the cottage will be empty for a month or two. However today we have to start packing." I said and his face dropped.

"You guys are packing already?"

"Yeah, so you can help if you want."

"Okay, but later I need to check on my dad." He said and then sat up next to me.

"Is he doing any better?" I asked, for his dad has been feeling bad for the past few weeks. His face grew grim. "What's wrong?" I said and caressed his cheek.

"He isn't any better, he refuses to get help at a hospital so I don't know what to do." He said and looked into the distance.

"I'm sorry." I said and he looked me in the eyes.

"Its scary not knowing what you are going to do when someone just suddenly drops down not breathing, close to death. It scares me." He said.

"It will be okay. I'll be by your side through everything, you know that right?" I said and smiled lightly at him.

"And I'll be by your side through the rest of our lives." He said and I moved down to kiss him.


End file.
